Si tu ne veux pas m'aimer
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Je sais pas vraiment quoi mettre en résumé. Je dirais que j'ai fait Sherlock comme un enfoiré gamin capricieux dont j'ai fait juste ressortir la folie latente qu'il a en lui, quoi qu'on en dise. Et un John qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et va subir en victime consentante, parce que quoi que Sherlock fasse, il ne dit presque jamais rien... Rating M à partir du chapitre 3. Fin SM.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chères lectrices!**

 **Ici Toxic Vador :)**

 **Tu es tombée sur quelque chose de bizarre, désolée.**

 **C'est une idée que j'ai eu a 4h du matin , ne m'en tenez pas rigueur... XD**

 **Sinon, il y aura un rating élevé à l'avenir, vous êtes prévenues.**

 **Bref, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

-John ?

 _Eh John ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Dis John !_

-Tu me ferais du thé ?

Tu ne réponds pas, concentré sur ton ordinateur. Je vois à ton regard fixe et à ton maintiens trop raide que tu fais semblant. Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

 _Tu veux bien me regarder dis ?_

-John ? Je sais que tu m'as entendu.

-Oui ? Pardon ! me réponds-tu en levant vivement la tête, un air faussement contrit su le visage.

Tu veux bien me faire du thé ?

-Oui... soupires-tu en te levant.

 _Eh! John ! Tu veux bien t'occuper de moi ?_

Tu reviens avec un plateau avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. Je ne te dis même pas merci. De toute façon, il me semble que tu t'en fiches, non ?

-Et un "merci", c'est trop demander Sherlock ? fais-tu d'une voix agacée après un claquement de langue.

Ah. Apparemment tu ne t'en fiches pas.

Je darde sur toi mon regard le plus froid et je répond de ma voix la plus glaciale.

-Merci. John.

Je te vois frémir imperceptiblement. Tu as un air légèrement effrayé lorsque tu retournes à ton ordinateur. Comme d'habitude, tu ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Alors tu t'écrases.

 _Eh John ! Tu veux bien te soumettre à moi, dis ?_

Je bois une gorgée de thé. Il est un tout petit peu trop chaud. Largement supportable mais bon comme je m'ennuie...

Je crache tout et balance la tasse à terre en criant.

-C'est brûlant !

Tu redresses vivement la tête. Je vois la colère arriver sur ton visage alors je prends mon air le plus contrit et confus. Je balbutie même pour toi, apprécie mon talent !

-Je-je suis désolé, John ! Excuse moi...

Tu me regardes.

 _Eh John ! Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme une cause perdue ?_

Tu soupires et vas te mettre à genoux pour ramasser les débris à mes pieds. Sans rien dire.

Mon visage s'éclaire d'un sourire torve alors que je te vois à ta place.

À mes pieds.

Toujours le silence. Ça m'agace.

 _Eh John ! Tu veux bien me parler dis ?_

-John ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien me faire un autre thé ?

Tu me regardes de tes yeux courroucés. Peut être suis-je allé trop loin ? Comme il est amusant de tester tes limites.

Mais tu te relèves juste et me regarde, les bouts de tasse dans tes mains en creux présentées devant moi comme une offrande à un dieu -car après tout, ce n'est pas pour toi ce que je suis...?-.

 _Eh John ! Tu veux bien m'aduler ?_

-S'il te plaît ? je tente avec une petite moue.

Tu capitules et tu repars vers la cuisine.

 _Eh John ! Tu veux bien me vénérer et me lécher les pieds dis ?_

Quand tu reviens je te fais un grand sourire.

-Tu sais que je t'aime John ?

Et tu me réponds d'un sourire aussi grand que le mien -si ce n'est plus, tu es plus habile que moi à ça- :

-Bien sûr.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Des commentaires ? : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Voici le 2e chapitre, heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours là, j'ai de gros doutes sur cette fic.**

 **Franchement donnez moi des avis, histoire que je continue ou pas. : )**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Il pleut. Je suis sur le toit. Je fume.  
Je suis en tailleur, ma chemise et mon jean me collent à la peau comme une seconde peau tant ils sont humides.  
Je fais des volutes de fumée tout en veillant à ce que la cigarette ne s'éteigne pas.  
Au loin se dresse Londres, enveloppée dans la pluie.  
Une goutte qui roule dans ma nuque me provoque des frissons. Mes cheveux bouclent, gouttent et se collent en volutes sur mon front et ma nuque. J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Au bruit que font les pas, je sais que c'est toi.  
Je ne dis rien. Je ne bouge pas. Enfin je continue de fumer. Je n'ai envie de rien alors fais ce que tu veux.  
Soudain, je ne sens plus la pluie et c'est plus ombragé. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre que tu viens de placer un parapluie au-dessus de nous.

-Je sais que tu es dans une période "à vide" Sherlock, mais ça fait trois heures que tu es là haut et...

-Viens en au fait. Car tu n'es pas venu pour me dire ça, je le sais.  
Je te fais sèchement.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel je jette ma cigarette et en allume une autre -j'ai perdu le compte à la vingtième-.

-Ça m'agace.  
Fais-tu d'un ton plus net.

Je tire une bouffée et te fais signe que je t'écoute.

-Sherlock regarde moi.

Je lève lentement la tête vers toi. Tu sembles courroucé mais inquiet.

-Quoi?  
Je fais d'une voix rauque à cause de la cigarette et d'un regard désabusé et ennuyé.

-La cigarette. Ça m'agace.  
Tu fais en me la prenant de la bouche puis tu la jettes.

Je ne prends même pas le temps de la regarder tomber que j'en prends une autre, l'allume et tire dessus.

Tu pousses une exclamation énervée et me prends celle la aussi pour l'envoyer au loin. Je commence donc à en attraper une autre du paquet mais tu claques de la langue plusieurs fois, me le subtilise d'un geste sec, alors que j'arrivais à conserver la dernière cigarette, et le lance au loin. Tu veux me prendre la dernière ? Pas question.  
Je la protège et tu soupires devant mon air farouche.

-Sherlock, ce n'est pas bon pour toi...c'est vraiment mauvais...

-Depuis quand tu sais ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour moi ?  
Je te fais d'un ton arrogant.

C'est, certes, basique comme réponse, mais mon cerveau embrumé ne peut pas vraiment faire mieux alors tu t'en contenteras. J'allume la cigarette rescapée sous ton regard impuissant et embarrassé.

-Tu te détruis la santé avec ça... En plus, tu as vu combien tu en prends par jour ?  
Tu fais.

-Ma santé ne regarde que moi John...

-Et moi je suis médecin et il est de mon devoir de veiller sur la santé des autres !

Je tire sur ma cigarette et me lève. Je me décale et me retrouve à nouveau sous la pluie sauf que je n'ai pas fait attention et elle s'est éteinte. Instinctivement, je me tourne vers toi : tu me regardes avec un air triste et compatissant.  
 _Juste...parce que tu es médecin ? Pourquoi je me sens blessé moi ? Et ta tête..._

-Arrête !  
je m'écris.

-A-Arrêter quoi ?

Tu fais, déstabilisé par mon éclat de colère -il faut te comprendre, tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi-.

-De me regarder comme une cause perdue ! Arrête ça, je n'en peux plus !

-Mais je...

-NON ! J'ai dit non alors tu arrêtes !  
Je m'emporte.  
Je te dis de faire quelque chose, tu le fais, parce que tu dois m'obéir ! Je suis clair !?

Tu recules, choqué. C'est si compliqué de m'obéir en cet instant ? Tu fais ça tous les jours !

-JE SUIS CLAIR ?!

Ah, enfin tu baisses la tête. Pas trop tôt. D'un coup ça me calme. La pluie s'est arrêtée.

-C'est bien.  
Je fais avec un sourire franc.

Je te prends dans mes bras et hume l'odeur de ton cou, celle que j'apprécie tant, et tu ne bouges pas. Enfin je me décolle de toi, je t'ai mouillé mais je m'en fiche, et je prend mon air le plus angélique.

-Dis John, tu me ferais du thé ?

 _Tu veux bien me chérir John, dis tu veux bien ?_

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Des commentaires ? : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

 **Me voici avec le tant attendu (non c'est une blague) chapitre 2! 3? Je ne sais même plus, j'en perds le fil... Bref, voici un chapitre.**

 **Au passage, j'annonce que cette fic va encore comporter un ou deux chapitres, tout au plus, vous voilà prévenues ! : )**

 **On part dans une nouvelle dimension de la fic dans cette partie...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Tu es face à moi. Nu.  
Je suis face à toi. Nu.  
Nous nous faisons face. Nus.

Tout est calme mais le désir est palpable.  
Je te veux. Mais je ne bougerai pas. Je continue de te réclamer de l'attention tout en prenant le soin de te repousser méthodiquement. On va voir combien de temps tu tiendras. Qu'il est amusant de tester tes limites.  
Pourtant, tu vas t'y perdre John.  
Tu vas sombrer. Comment ? Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ça va arriver. Et à ce moment, quand tu penseras que c'est fini, quand tu penseras que tu n'es plus rien, quand tu seras au fin fond du fond, je serai là. Je ramasserai tous les petits morceaux qui font de toi ce que tu es et je les ré-assemblerai. À ma façon. Je vais te modeler. Te refaire.

Plus... Plus comme je t'aime.

Tu te rues sur mes lèvres, ayant cédé, pour y écraser les tiennes. Je souris alors que tu te colles à moi.

-Tellement faible... Et pourtant... Si... Beau.  
Je te murmure à l'oreille.

Tu passes et repasses tes mains dans mon dos tandis que tu t'appliques à embrasser, sucer et lécher la moindre parcelle de mon torse. Je sens tes mains venir pétrir mes fesses alors que je t'embrasse de la mâchoire jusqu'à la clavicule. Tu soupires lorsque je pose ma main sur ton sexe et que j'y enroule mes doigts.

Mais alors que je commence des vas et viens, je sens que tu introduis un doigt en moi. Je te mord violemment l'épaule et tu cries de douleur en le retirant : tu as compris.

Je te repousse vivement et nous nous faisons de nouveau face-à-face. Je vois au mouvement de ta gorge que tu déglutis avec peine. Tu ne sais pas ce qui va suivre. Je plaque donc mes deux paumes sur ton torse et te pousses sur mon lit derrière toi. Tu veux te redresser mais je ne t'en laisse pas le temps et me mets à quatre pattes au-dessus de ton corps allongé. Je me plais à penser que pour toi mes yeux brillent de désir dans la pénombre, tel un félin face à sa proie. Tel un chat qui s'amuse avec une souris.

Tu te redresses pour m'embrasser et me caresser. Je ne peux réprimer un violent frisson lorsque je sens ta main prendre ma verge tendue. Nous sommes collés, moi à genoux et toi assis.

-Je t'aime Sherlock...  
Tu me chuchotes avant d'aller parsemer mon cou de baiser.

Je souris. Ça aussi, c'est faible. Parce que c'est faux. Ça se sent même dans ta voix.

Je te pince le dos, mu par une simple pulsion. Tu cries de douleur et je lâche prise. Tu reprends tes baisers jusqu'à ce que je migre mes mains le long de ta colonne vertébrale l'une à la suite de l'autre et t'arrache un frisson. Vite remplacé par un gémissement plaintif qui te fait arquer : j'ai violemment planté mes doigts dans tes reins et je continue d'appuyer en les faisant tourner lentement. En réponse, tu me griffes fort le dos. J'appuie plus et tes griffures deviennent encore plus dures.  
Je halète en déglutissant. La douleur me fait tourner la tête mais je te donne un coup de poing dans les côtes et tu me claques très durement les fesses en me mordant l'épaule à ton tour. Alors je crie et on se décolle.

Tu me regardes.  
Je te regarde.

Je te gifle puis t'embrasse. J'ai l'amour violent vois-tu.  
Mais est-ce de l'amour, que de vouloir te tabasser à mort tout en te choyant comme un cadeau merveilleux ?

Je t'allonge et tu te laisses faire. Bien. Je me mets à califourchon sur toi, après avoir donné un coup de langue sur ton sexe dressé au possible, et tu ne dis rien. Parfait. Je te souris angéliquement puis je me soulève un peu et sans préparation, je m'empale brutalement sur ton sexe. Tu halètes et je grimace. Ça brûle. Ça fait vraiment très mal.  
Pas désagréable. Même si tout mon corps me crie que c'est une aberration.

Sans attendre je fais des vas et viens avec ton sexe en moi. Tu m'agrippes les hanches et les serres si fort que j'en ai mal ici aussi.  
Je me pince le bout du sein pour m'empêcher de crier. Je me mords la lèvre et ferme les yeux très fort.  
Je me cambre alors que tu bouges un peu et siffle ton prénom. Tu continues de bouger, mais à ton tour tu enfonces tes doigts dans mes reins. Juste par vengeance, qui me fait hurler et haleter tandis que tu ne lâches pas prise. Je te sens en moi et tu te contractes violemment, gémissant. Je sais que ce n'est pas loin car je distingue à travers mes yeux embués ton visage d'extase pur.

J'ai une sorte de haut-le-cœur, en réaction à ce trop plein de douleur et de plaisir extrême et me courbe en tapant ton torse du poing. Tu donnes un brusque coup de rein en moi et je me redresse vivement en jouissant sur toi. De ma semence éclabousse ton menton que tu captures avec ta langue.  
Mon dieu. Il est rare que j'utilise cette expression mais il y a un côté tellement jouissif à parler de dieu lorsque nous avons fait ça.  
Alors, mon dieu. Tu as l'air tellement sale, avec cet air revêche et ma semence sur ton ventre. Toi, le bon petit samaritain tu as l'air sale. Je souris et te retire de moi. Mon entre saigne. Le sang coule le long de mes cuisses et vient tâcher les draps.

Je passe mes doigts sur mon entrée douloureuse et y récolte du sang mélangé à ton sperme.

-Tu ne devrais pas à avoir cette réaction, John... Le sang c'est la vie... Et tu le sais...

 _Oui, tant que j'ai du sang en moi, c'est que je suis vivant. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque enquête, je tente de m'en faire couler à chaque fois : c'est parce que ça me prouve ma vie. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je m'entaille les bras quand je ne travaille pas. Mais toi tu ne comprends pas._

Je te bloque allongé sur le lit. Tu n'opposes aucune résistance, c'est bien.  
Je trace de mes doigts sanguinolents et blancs, mélange de toi et moi, une croix, à l'endroit de ton cœur. Je ris intérieurement parce que tu vas chercher une signification à ce signe qui n'est en vérité qu'une forme anodine sortie de mon esprit dérangé.  
Je contemple mon oeuvre, satisfait, puis je me suce les doigts pour les nettoyer. J'ai encore du sang et du sperme dans la bouche alors que tu te rues sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Tu es peut-être aussi malade que moi finalement ?

* * *

 **Je dois vous dire que les reviews sont comme des morceaux de choix dont on se délecte comme des chocolats... Ou des détectives. Bruns. Aux yeux bleus.**

 **Au choix. X)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Voici le 3e chapitre... 4e !**

 **: )**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous convient toujours j'ai quelques doutes...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Quand je rentre, tu es dans le salon à taper du pied, les bras croisés et l'air contrarié. Et moi je m'en fous, j'ai les poches pleines et elles ne demandent qu'à être vidées. Alors je dépose mon manteau et mon écharpe sans daigner te regarder, faisant comme si tout était normal alors que je suis tellement en manque que je pourrais te tuer pour avoir ma dose.

-Où étais-tu ?  
Tu me demandes sévèrement.

-Cela te concerne-t-il … ?  
Je fais en prenant un air réfléchi, levant les yeux au plafond.

-Bien sûr !

-…aucunement  
Je termine, impassible.

Devant ton silence, je souris narquoisement, comme à chaque fois que je gagne et vais vers ma chambre. Sauf que tu me barres la route. Attention, John, je suis vraiment capable de te tuer pour avoir cette dose.

-Que penses-tu faire exactement ?  
Je siffle, agacé. J'ai l'air neutre mais au fond je bous.

-Je veux savoir où tu es allé.

Je vais te tuer John. Je te promets de le faire si tu ne dégages pas vite.

 _Tu veux bien arrêter de me faire chier John, dis ?_

-John …  
Je soupire en tentant de calmer et d'oublier l'irrépressible envie que j'ai de refermer mes doigts sur ton cou.

Tu écartes les bras en croix avec un air déterminé.

Je me glisse lestement en me penchant sous l'un. Tu me fais un croche-patte que j'évite en sautant. Ça fait gamin mais nous sommes sérieux. Sauf que lorsque mes pieds touchent à nouveau le sol, tu donnes un coup de pied dans le creux de mes genoux. Je tombe et tu me maintiens au sol.

-Désolé Sherlock...  
Tu me fais à l'oreille en passant un de mes bras dans mon dos.  
Mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-John! Putain lâche-moi!  
Je crache en tentant de me retourner.

-Non. Ne bouge plus.

Cette réponse ferme, cet ordre, me font frémir. C'est si inhabituel que je t'obéis.

Tu tâtes mes poches et trouves ce dont tu te doutais.

-Sherlock... Non...

Déconcentré, tu m'as lâché et tu t'es relevé. Je me redresse et tente de te prendre ce qui m'appartiens mais tu m'en empêches et emporté dans mon élan, je tombe à genoux. Je me sens faible.

-John... S'il te plaît...  
Je tente en tendant al main.

Tu secoues la tête.

-Jooooohn... Ça fait tr-trois jooours...  
Je gémis, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux explosés fixés sur ma drogue, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon salut.

Ça ne va vraiment pas.

-Non ! Ça n'est pas bon.  
Tu fais, un peu effrayé de me voir dans cet état.

-S-S'il...te plaît...  
Je murmure en tendant plus la main et rampant sur le sol.

-Non.

-D'accord.

Je me redresse lestement dans un sursaut d'énergie et sans te laisser le temps de réagir, j'effectue un tour sur moi même et écrase mon pied contre ta mâchoire. Tu pars sur le côté et tombe alors que je ramasse ma drogue. Je me tourne vers toi et te vois à terre. Tu saignes du nez et ta lèvre a éclaté. Je suis encore énervé et je respire lourdement la mâchoire serrée.

Je te prends à la gorge.

-Ne m'empêches plus jamais de prendre ma dose !  
Je fulmine, les yeux injectés de sang et serrant encore plus ton cou.

Tu veux crier mais ti ne peux pas. Tu veux que je lâche mais je ne veux pas. Puis soudain, je croise tes yeux. Ils sont larmoyants et suppliants. D'un coup, je te lâche. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-John... John excuse-moi je suis désolé je ne volais pas...te b-blesser !  
Je balbutie.

Tu te relèves difficilement et pars sans rien dire. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre et m'injecte enfin ma dose.

Je veux pleurer.

* * *

 **Mesdames, les reviews sont un oasis de douceur dans le violent désert sec et aride qu'est la vie scolaire...**

 **Non je ne fais pas ma victime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello à toutes !**

 **Bon j'ai pas d'autres reviews mais euh je suppose que certaines... lisent, cette fic ?**

 **Acétitoutétant, la voici la voilà, la suite !**

 **/!/LEMON/!/**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Je te pousse contre le mur de la ruelle sombre et étroite. Je me plaque contre toi et t'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tu tentes de t'y échapper et je me saisis de tes cheveux pour te maintenir. Je passe mes mains sous tes vêtements pour caresser ton torse et je joue avec les bouts de tes seins, t'arrachant un gémissement. Brouillard typiquement Londonien._

 _On ne devrait pas s'adonner à ça devant une jeune fille. Mais bon._

 _Elle est morte._

 _Et son cadavre éventré de la tête au pieds nous regarde d'un œil sanguinolent -l'autre étant éclaté-._

 _Tu passes tes mains dans mon dos et les arrêtes sur mes fesses que tu te mets à pétrir._

 _Le sang s'écoule entre les pavés à flot._

 _Je t'enlève ton manteau, ta veste et ta chemise. Tu frissonnes et fais de même avec mes habits._

 _Les entrailles sont éparpillées sur le sol._

 _Ce n'est pas une jeune fille._

 _Nous reprenons nos caresses qui nous réchauffent et bientôt, nous sommes totalement nus._

 _Je l'ai prise pour une fille à cause de sa silhouette mais ce n'est pas une fille._

 _Caresses. Halètements._

 _Ce cadavre, c'est moi._

 _Il y a une partie éclairée par la lune, l'autre dans le sombre -là où nous sommes-._

 _Je suis le cadavre ? Intéressant._

 _Soudain, nous nous trouvons dans un cimetière. Toujours ce brouillard mais plus de cadavre._

 _Nous nous roulons sur nos vêtements au sol formant un matelas de fortune. La lumière de la lune se reflète sur nos peaux qui en deviennent opalescentes._

 _Tu me plaques au sol et entres un doigt en moi. Je gémie. Puis deux. Je crie et te griffe le dos et les bras. Tu mets donc sans attendre un troisième doigt et touches directement ma prostate d'un coup. Ma respiration se coupe et je me cambre. Une araignée se promène sur ton épaule. Elle semble compatir._

 _Tu enlèves tes doigts et les remplaces bien vite par ton sexe d'une poussée brutale qui m'arrache un cri rauque. Tu n'attends pas et entames des vas et viens._

 _Des tombes sortent les morts._  
 _Autour de nous ils dansent._  
 _Et chantent de leurs voix de stentor._  
 _Ils se moquent de moi je pense._

 _Je griffe, je crie, je mord, je hurle, je frappe, je gémie. Tu me fais mal, tu y vas trop fort._

 _Mais au fond..._

 _J'adore._

 _Fais moi mal, John. Fais moi saigner. Parce qu'avoir mal est le propre des vivants. Parce que souffrir c'est vivre. Parce que la sang c'est la vie, John. Et que quand on est mort, rien de tout cela n'est possible._

 _Tu te libères en moi dans un cri et je te suis. Tu te retires et tombes à mes côtés. Je crois que je saigne encore et j'ai des bleus. Parfait._

 _Les cadavres ont disparu. La lune éclaire nos corps en sueur. Il y a de la terre à certains endroits. Un scarabée monte sur mon ventre. Les papillons de nuits blancs jouent dans nos poils pubiens._

 _Aime-moi, John, dis tu veux bien ?_

 _Et si tu ne veux pas, je te mordrais._

 _Et si ça ne suffit pas, je te frapperais._

 _À mort._

 _Puis je t'embrasserai._

 _Je veux que tu m'aimes._

 _Aime-moi John, s'il te plait..._

* * *

 ** _RaR :_**

 ** _Lerenack :_ ** Parce que pas de bol pour toi j'ai une fixette

* * *

 ***arrive en mode pas rassurée***

 **A-Alors...?**

 **J'ai de très gros doutes sur cette scène donc... faites moi part de vos impressions s'il vous plaît ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici donc...**

 **Le dernier chapitre...**

 **Si j'ai l'air en dépression, c'est normal, ma bêta l'est aussi (je la remercie de supporter mes idées dérangées).**

 **/bad end/**

 **...enjoy ?**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Ou plutôt je sors de ma transe. Je suis encore affalé dans le fauteuil de ma chambre. La seringue est encore à terre. Je veux fumer.

Je me lève avec difficulté pour attraper mon paquet dans un tiroir. Il n'y est pas. Je fronce les sourcils. Pas normal ça. Pris d'un doute, je cherche ma drogue. Disparue aussi.

Je sors de ma chambre avec frénésie. Je vais fouiller les poches de mon couteau. Rien. Je retourne l'appartement. Rien. Puis soudain la colère.

C'est toi qui les as prise. Toute mes does.

Enfoiré.

Je me dirige vers ta chambre après avoir pris un couteau dans la cuisine. Tu vas payer, connard.

Je rentre dans ta chambre et même l'atmosphère qui y règne dans la pénombre ne peut me calmer. Tu es étendu sur ton lit en étoile. J'allume vivement la lumière.

-Sh... Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que...?

Je me met sur toi à califourchon et te met le couteau sous la gorge.

-Où as-tu mis mes cigarettes et ma drogue ?  
Je fais d'une voix qui se veut calme -mais je crois que c'est raté.

-Je... Quoi ?  
Tu balbuties, mal réveillé.

Puis tu prends conscience du couteau.

-Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Tu t'écries d'une voix anxieuse.

-Réponds-moi !  
Je crache en appuyant plus.

-Poubelle ! J'ai tout mis à la poubelle !

Je veux me lever mais tu rajoutes d'une voix craintive :

-Les éboueurs sont passés, il y a longtemps...

Je me jette à nouveau sur toi. Couteau. La pointe sur ta tempe. Ma voix qui tremble et je ne sais plus pourquoi.

-Je t'aime John. Je pense que tu ne réalises pas à quel points. C'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un, tu le sais ça ?  
J'éructe, les larmes aux yeux injectés de sang.  
Sauf que si tu me fais des coups comme ça, toi et moi on va plus être copains ! (Pourquoi je te dis ça ?)

 _Eh John, pourquoi tu me mets dans cet état dis ?_

Tu ne réponds rien et me regarde de tes yeux larmoyants, dans l'attente. Je les croise. Et comme à chaque fois, ça me calme. Mes muscles se détendent lentement, ma respiration saccadée s'apaise et je lâche le couteau sur le sol. On se regarde les yeux dans les yeux. Doucement, tu te redresses sur une main et caresses ma joue de l'autre.

Tu m'embrasses. Et moi j'y répond. Parce qu'en cet instant, j'ai la faiblesse d'y croire. Parce que je suis humain malgré tout, que je suis vivant apparemment, et qu'il parait que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Parce que l'espoir est une grande faiblesse humaine. Avec la pitié. Celle que tu ressens pour moi et qui te pousse à m'embrasser à m'en faire perdre la tête.

Parce que j'ai la faiblesse d'espérer que ta pitié, ce soit de l'amour.

Parce que j'ai la faiblesse d'espérer qu'un jour il y aura un "nous".

Doucement, tu me renverses sur le lit en me déshabillant et déposant de doux baisers sur mon torse. Puis je me rappelle.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça John ?  
Je demande d'un ton de reproche et tu t'interrompt dans le déboutonnage de mon pantalon.

-Parce que ça te rend dingue Sherlock... Tu as vu ce que ça t'a fait faire ?  
Tu fais d'une voix douce.  
Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça...  
Conclus-tu en m'embrassant alors que je reste muet.

Tu finis de nous déshabiller entièrement. Nos verges excitées se frottent. J'inverse nos positions. Je suis mieux au-dessus. Mais avant, je veux faire autre chose. Je ramasse le couteau et le regarde, l'œil brillant. Je vérifie que tu me regardes et sans hésitation, je trace à la lame lentement sur mon torse ces quatre lettres qui me font frémir de douleur et plaisir mélangé.  
J.O.H.N.

Tu trésailles à la vue du sang -comme à chaque fois- et je te rappelle que tant qu'on saigne, c'est qu'on est vivant.

-J'aimerais te savoir vivant aussi, John... Savoir que tu n'es pas encore une de mes illusions sorties de mon mental...

Tu déglutis à la vue de la lame et cries lorsque je trace une croix au même endroit que la dernière fois. La première, mon sang, ton sperme ; la deuxième, nos preuves de notre vie. Mais tu ne m'en empêches pas. Tu vas encore te torturer l'esprit des heures durant pour chercher une signification.

Enfin... Si tu en as le temps.

Je t'embrasse, lèche la plaie et descend ton ventre, en m'attardant sur le nombril, vers ton sexe dressé de désir. Je vais diablement lentement malgré les protestations, je sais que tu aimes. Puis sans crier gare, je te prends en bouche. Immédiatement, tu passes tes mains dans mes cheveux pour m'appuyer dessus. Je passe ma langue sur les veines, je joue avec la peau de mes dents en la tirant, je viens chatouiller le creux de ton gland, et toi tu n'es plus que gémissements. Puis je me redresse et tu pousses un cri de frustration. Mes plaies me piquent.

-John... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Je...  
Tu grimaces.  
Ce n'est...pas vraiment la question...

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
Je demande en faisant une petite moue tout en passant mes doigts sur mes coupures.

-Si... Enfin non mais oui... Bien sûr que je t'aime Sh...Sherlock. Mais peut être pas comme...t-toi...tu m'aimes...

Je lutte pour refouler les larmes. Les vraies. Celles qui picotent les yeux. Rarement je les ai versées celles-là. Je présente le couteau sur ta carotide avec un sourire un peu fou -et peut être que je le suis au fond-.

-Tu veux bien m'aimer alors, dis John ?

-Je...

-Et si tu ne veux pas, je te mordrai.  
Je fais en me penchant pour mordre ton sexe violemment en te faisant crier.

-Sher...!

-Et si ça ne suffit pas, je te frapperai.  
Je continue en te rouent de coups de ma main libre.

Tu cries et tentes de te débattre mais une pression de la lame sur ton cou te fait comprendre que ce n'est pas une riche idée. Ta lèvre a explosée et des bleus se forment alors que je me calme. Tu halètes en gémissant de douleur.

-Aimes-moi John.

La réponse me glace et me provoque un long frisson sur toute la colonne vertébrale.

-Non.

Je te regarde, impassible, mais ma main sur le manche du couteau tremble.

-Non ?

-Je ne tomberai pas amoureux d'un homme comme toi, Sherlock.

Violence.

C'est le seul mot qui s'imprime rouge dans mon esprit en lettres capitales.

Ma respiration sifflante, j'appuie sur la lame, mes yeux son exorbités, humides et injectés de sang. Je me penche au-dessus de toi, luttant pour garder le contrôle.

-Alors c'est ainsi que ça se passe quand je n'obéis pas à tes ordres, Sherlock ?  
Tu fais avec un air triste et déçu.

-John...  
Je gronde, mes limites se fendillent.

-Tu n'es pas un assassin, tu ne vas pas me tuer. Tu ne. vas pas. me tuer.  
Tu répètes en distinguant chaque syllabe.

La goutte de trop. Je semble me calmer et retrouve mon masque d'impassibilité. Ça ne vas pas !

-C'est vrai John. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Il y a un début à tout.  
Je hausse les épaules.

Je vois la peur qui te pétrifie.

-La sang c'est la vie John. Bonne vie.  
Je murmure à ton oreille avec un doux sourire.

Puis je te tranche la carotide.

Net. Petit sourire sans joie. J'aurai toujours le dernier mot avec toi.

Ton visage se fige dans cette intéressante et si affreusement belle grimace de surprise, de peur et de tristesse mélangées.

J'aimais tout de toi, John. Sauf le fait que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Tu étais mon premier et mon dernier amour, John.

Avec toi, j'ai découvert ce sentiment. Je l'ai même expérimenté. L'amour fait souffrir.

Ton sang s'écoule sur le drap.

L'amour prouve qu'on est vivant puisqu'il fait souffrir et que tant qu'on souffre c'est qu'on vit.

Si c'est comme ça, je ne veux plus vivre.

Je me penche et embrasse tes lèvres qui sont déjà fraîches. Je lèche la lame du couteau. Le goût métallique et amer me rappelle la vie et je grimace.

Alors je présente la lame pointée sur mon corps, à l'endroit de mon cœur. Je tremble. Ça va faire mal. Je me considère comme mort de l'intérieur mais mon corps vit encore lui.

Je plante violemment le couteau dans ma cage thoracique. Une douleur aiguë me transperce de part en part alors que je tombe sur ton cadavre. J'ai une dernière pensée avant de sombrer mais je n'ai pas le temps d'interpréter.

 _Je n'ai pas exploré toutes les possibilités (de la vie)... Il y a beaucoup plus de choses (que la souffrance et l'amour)..._

 _Peut-on dire que j'ai échoué ?_

 ** _X/:FIN :/X_**

* * *

 **...alors ? Impressions ?**

 **Ça vous a plu ? Déplut ? Déçues ?**


End file.
